The present invention relates to an antenna module, especially to a kind of antenna module that radiates signals on two sides of a substrate so as to enlarge the angular coverage of the antenna module.
The purpose of technology is to bring people more convenient life. For example, internet brings people infinite possibilities thus in the era of information explosion, internet is essential to our daily lives. Internet provides us a plurality of services such as communications, shopping, or distance education. In earlier days, internet or intranet sends information by wires. Now wireless transmission by antennas becomes main stream. Without antennas, wireless network devices such as access points or client stations can't transmit or receive information. Therefore, antennas play a key role in wireless network technology.
Nowadays, many of wireless network devices use an embedded antenna module for radiateting signals. A plurality of that antenna is disposed on one side of a substrate. Thus while radiating signals, the range is extended in some directions, due to the reflection of the substrate. But the waves are blocked by the substrate of the antenna module and angular coverage is then restricted on one side of the wireless network devices. Thus the link performance of the wireless network devices is reduced and this causes inconvenience of users. In order to solve above problem, there is a need to propagate signals from the other side of the antenna module so that the link performance of the wireless network devices is enhanced. In applications, the antennas located at same side or at different sides of PCB substrate can be combined for making antenna diversity, beam forming or spatial multiplexing. For instance, antenna diversity of space, pattern or polarization can be easily implemented by using the embodiments of this invention.